A Escuridão Interior
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: "O pai disse que se não pudesse salvá-lo, eu teria que matá-lo." Os Winchesters nunca pensaram que essas palavras pudessem voltar para assombrá-los, não depois de tanto tempo. Tag para a 6ª Temporada, spoilers. Darkfic English Version coming up xD


_A/N: Esses personagens não me pertencem! A quem estou tentando enganar? Lol Nada nesse mundo me pertence kkkk Então, todos os créditos vão para os donos verdadeiros de Supernatural e não estou ganhando nada com isso... Se quiser me processar, vai ter uma bela surpresa porque não tenho nadinha! lol_

A/N 2: _Tag para a 6ª Temporada. Essa história é bastante sombria... Espero que não se importem! ^^ Prometo escrever algo mais feliz um dia desses, mas... Minha inspir__ação é MUITO exigente. Vamos dizer que ela tem vida própria e é uma criaturinha caprichosa!__ xD_

_Ah, e sobre a censura! Como trato de temas maduros aqui, eu vou colocar M, ok? Mas não é uma história pesada, apenas emocionalmente. E novamente, nada de pensamentos gays, eles são irmãos! xD  
_

_**A Escuridão Interior**_

_By Rosetta_

_Ele simplesmente sentava lá..._

Diante da janela, olhos vidrados sem encarar exatamente coisa alguma. Ele apenas sentava lá, sem fazer nada o dia todo, trancado dentro de si mesmo, tentando se resguardar da dor das memórias que trouxera à tona por tola e fútil curiosidade.

Ficava lá, dia após dia. Seu corpo não parecia capaz de obedecer, não detrás da neblina que criara para se proteger da dor, dor física tão infinitamente forte que não o deixava pensar, respirar, gritar! Nada parecia suficiente, apenas o torpor que o deixava ausente de sua própria vida, perdido para sempre em seu próprio inferno.

Em algum lugar dentro da sua cabeça compreendia que devia lutar. Em algum lugar, ainda tentava escapar, mas toda vez que o fazia a dor vinha à superfície e gritava até não ter mais voz. Seus olhos abertos e fixos não no presente, mas na tortura tão vívida que parecia estar acontecendo toda outra vez em seu interior.

Ouvia vagamente os chamados de uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar: voz que o acalentara e colocara pra dormir quando tinha pesadelos na infância, voz que sempre lhe avisava do perigo, que sempre tinha aquele tom exclusivo, dedicado apenas a ele. Sentia-a aquecendo seu interior, trazendo um calor diferente do fogo que parecia consumi-lo por inteiro.

O som parecia trazê-lo um pouco mais pra o mundo e real e, às vezes, conseguia passar minutos ciente da realidade. Podia olhar nos olhos verdes de seu irmão e ver a dor e a impotência neles, o desespero das mãos ao seu redor, silenciosamente implorando que ele voltasse; que o deixasse ajudar, que se deixasse proteger como sempre deveria ser. Implorando para seu irmãozinho que saísse da toca escura e quentinha para a luz do dia, prometendo que estaria lá para protegê-lo, como sempre estivera e que não falharia.

Mas sabia que por mais que quisesse sucumbir à súplica nos olhos desesperados de seu irmão mais velho, a barreira da Morte em sua memória havia sido danificada. Sabia que jamais seria forte o bastante para viver por si mesmo, para sair do canto escuro aonde se escondia agora. Por isso não fazia demasiado esforço para atender aos apelos, sabendo que não teria forças para prosseguir. O máximo que fazia era olhar em seus olhos e apertar sua mão. Parecia o bastante para que seu irmão se sentisse um pouco mais feliz e aquilo bastava para ele.

Então voltava para a neblina, a reclusão de sua própria mente. Era confortável lá, sabia que tinha que aceitar aquela nova realidade como sua. Sabia que, por mais que doesse, seu irmão estava outra vez sozinho naquela luta. E por mais que se preocupasse com ele, repetia para si mesmo que ficaria tudo bem e que em breve ele o deixaria e ficaria livre. Sabia que um dia ele não estaria mais ali, então ele também se deixaria ir para longe daquela prisão que era seu corpo, livre enfim.

Não tinha mais noção de tempo. Os dias e meses se misturavam. Pelo que sabia, poderiam ter passado até anos desde a última vez que estivera na superfície. Desde que olhara nos olhos profundos de seu irmão e dissera mais um silencioso adeus, como sempre fazia. Lutou mais uma vez, encarando a dor que aquilo lhe trazia. Lutou contra as memórias das quais se escondera por tanto tempo. As aceitara de bom-grado para poder ter mais um rápido vislumbre do mundo real. Apenas um momento de plena consciência, mesmo que não pudesse fazer muito mais que abrir seus olhos e mover de leve seus dedos, apenas o bastante para mostrar que estava lá.

Então lutou e finalmente conseguiu ver através de seus próprios olhos outra vez. Mas não encontrou o costumeiro calor; Não encontrou seu toque, sua voz, seu desespero. Simplesmente não parecia haver nada. Sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, se perguntou o que teria acontecido com Dean... Teria apenas desistido dele? Quanto tempo se passara? Será que ele estava... Não, não, ele tinha que estar vivo!

Sua respiração acelerada era de certa forma um bom sinal; provava que ainda tinha algum controle sobre seu corpo, mesmo que não pudesse mover mais que seus olhos, que rondavam todo o seu campo de visão, sem resultado. Lutou com tudo o que tinha para continuar ali e quando, exausto, teve que voltar para dentro de si mesmo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que não cairiam, deixou o torpor levar embora sua preocupação e sua angústia, recluso dentro da toca aonde agora descansava, encolhido em seu próprio escuro.

Na próxima vez em que conseguiu retornar, sentiu uma paz percorrer seu corpo. Aquelas mesmas mãos que o seguraram toda vez que caíra; que cuidaram de seus ferimentos e que o puxaram para seu abraço tantas vezes enquanto ainda era bem pequeno, tornaram a tocá-lo. Sua voz forte repetia seu nome, como todas as outras vezes, e parecia mais gentil agora, seus movimentos mais suaves, sem o mesmo desespero de antes. Se perguntava, brevemente, quanto tempo teria se passado desde que o vira pela última vez.

Quando sua visão se focalizou no seu irmão mais velho, sentiu seu coração se agitar novamente. Um tipo completamente novo de desespero o tomou, um medo tão profundo que podia jurar que tremia: Dean estava acabado! Era a única definição para a palidez de seu rosto e o som da sua respiração. Havia fundas olheiras sob seus olhos e o cansaço parecia ser permanente lá. Ao ver o teto, notou claramente que estavam num hospital, a estrutura era fácil o bastante de reconhecer depois de tantos anos passando por esses lugares, vezes demais.

Tentou implorar por respostas com os olhos. Queria perguntar tanto para ele, mas não podia se mover! Havia se trancado de forma tão definitiva que não havia saída. Pela primeira vez, desejou com fervor poder falar as palavras presas em sua garganta, que saberia que jamais seria capaz de dizer, por mais que lutasse contra sua própria jaula.

- Hey, irmãozinho! – Falou Dean, parecendo simplesmente triste e resignado – Faz um tempo. – Segurou sua mão, firmemente – Olha, eu... Eu sinto sua falta, garoto! – Os olhos se encheram de água e ele resmungou – Droga, cara, to virando uma mulherzinha! Então... Faz bastante tempo que você tem estado assim. Acho que você sabe do que estou falando. Faz dez anos Sam! Você acredita? Seu irmão já ta quarentão, cara! – Sorriu, de leve, os olhos fixos nos do irmãozinho, sabendo que naquele momento ele podia ouvir suas palavras.

Sam queria gritar com ele! Não queria ouvir nada sobre si mesmo! Mesmo que fosse bom saber o tempo que passara, estava desesperado para saber o que estava acontecendo com sua família. A única pessoa em sua vida que restava. E talvez fosse egoísta, mas não poderia suportar lutar por todo esse caminho para descobrir que Dean não voltaria jamais. A quieta aceitação de antes dava lugar a um desespero profundo ao pensar que talvez fosse forçado a sobreviver sem ele ali. Que talvez não pudesse se libertar das amarras e partir.

- Sabe, Sammy... Lembra quando eu disse que nós, caçadores, não vivemos muito? – Deu um leve sorriso – Eu sei, eu tenho uma boca grande demais! Acho que cheguei ao fim, Sam... Eu não tenho como sair dessa. Não dá pra enganar a morte e continuar vivendo pra sempre, certo? – Desviou os olhos por um momento, mas retornou no segundo seguinte – Eu tava com medo de esse dia chegar. Eu só queria que você voltasse, cara! Eu só queria que você pudesse ter uma vida sem mim... – Uma chama de ira brilhou em seus olhos, a faísca de emoção fortalecendo-se, ainda mais clara para Sam que o conhecia tão bem - Então eu acho que é isso, é assim que acaba, né? O fim de toda essa merda que aconteceu com a gente? Porque o maldito profeta não avisou que tava escrevendo uma tragédia, huh? Porque esperar, e esperar, e querer... Droga cara! Eu fiz de tudo pra te salvar! Eu juro que sim! E eu venderia minha alma pra consertar você, mas... Ninguém vai me querer mais! Não agora... – O trouxe mais para perto de seu peito, como fazia quando eram crianças – Eu não sei o que fazer aqui, Sammy... Me dá uma pista! Eu faço o que você quiser, só me diz onde você quer estar quando eu morrer. Eu não quero te deixar sozinho num motel barato, sem ninguém pra olhar por você.

Pela primeira vez, o rapaz sentiu as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto inerte. Queria dizer a Dean que queria ficar com ele não importa aonde fosse. Queria dizer a ele que o levasse junto, como sempre fizera, que guiasse o caminho adiante deles. Sabia que era demais para se pedir. Mas, também, sabia que ele entenderia e aceitaria sua decisão, como sempre. Sabia que a devoção de seu irmão simplesmente não conhecia limites.

Apertou sua mão, suavemente, o único movimento que parecia capaz de fazer. Olhou no fundo de seus olhos e usou toda a sua força telepática para comunicar o que queria. Tentou enfrentar ainda mais a dor das memórias, desde que isso lhe trouxesse um pouco mais de seu controle de volta. Queria que Dean entendesse. Queria poder explicar, usar sua boca, formar as palavras que ficaram presas em seu peito por tempo demais... Sabia que aquilo não era possível e apostava na forma como sempre puderam se comunicar em silêncio para passar a mensagem. E desejou com todas as suas forças que mais uma vez seu irmão entendesse.

- Você quer vir comigo? – Parecia chocado, tentando entender se era realmente aquele seu desejo – Não, Sammy, você sabe que não posso fazer isso! Não seja bobo, mano! Qual é, eu já te disse milhões de vezes que eu só te mataria se... – Parou, assustado com sua própria conclusão – Se eu não pudesse te salvar... Não, Sammy, de jeito nenhum! Não vou fazer isso!

Como queria reagir naquele momento! Como queria dizer algumas verdades para Dean! Como queria ser capaz de jogar suas próprias palavras contra ele, provar seu argumento, discutir como sempre discutiam as coisas, usando aquela fantástica dinâmica que fazia deles grandes caçadores! Mas não podia e seu fraco contato com o mundo exterior estava saindo de foco, lentamente. Não tinha muito tempo, esperava que a mensagem fosse clara o bastante, que seus olhos passassem com clareza seu desejo final.

- Não, Sammy! Não, não, não... Por favor!

Aquele pedido ficou com ele, mesmo na escuridão confortável aonde se escondia dentro de seu cérebro. Queria voltar. Queria ver Dean mais uma vez! Não poderia suportar acordar num hospital psiquiátrico, sozinho! Não podia suportar jamais ser confortado pelas mesmas palavras, ouvi-lo cantarolando baixinho em seu ouvido, qualquer das músicas que gostava tanto. Simplesmente não sabia o que era viver sem seu irmão mais velho, seu suporte que o fazia forte o bastante para lutar com seus próprios demônios para alcançar a superfície.

Lutou novamente para retornar, espantando seus próprios temores. E quando rompeu a barreira que ele mesmo colocara dentro de si, se viu mais uma vez sozinho. O pânico o tomou por alguns segundos, até que sentiu as mãos de Dean o tocando, como sempre e encontrou o mesmo olhar de antes. Ele parecia ainda mais exausto. Um pequeno feixe de sangue escorrera do canto de seus lábios, mas ele não parecia notar ou se importar.

- Sammy... – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, desesperados – Tem certeza que quer partir comigo? Eu... Acho que esse é meu fim, maninho – Deu um pequeno sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos – Eu não quero ter que fazer isso... Mas eu prometi. E acho que finalmente entendi... O que o pai queria dizer... Quando disse que se não pudesse te salvar... Eu tinha que te matar – Olhou em seus olhos, falando com dificuldade, trêmulo – Você tem certeza? – Apertou sua mão. Sim, tinha certeza. Não estaria mais sozinho e perdido nesse mundo frio e escuro – Então acho que isso é adeus, certo Sammy? Vamos fazer disso um até logo, ta bem?

Com essas palavras, sentiu uma injeção em seu braço. A pequena ardência era uma distração para seu coração despedaçado. Dean voltou para seu campo de visão e pegou uma arma, olhando para o irmãozinho, uma última vez:

- Desculpa, só tinha dose pra um – Deu um sorrisinho, colocando a arma contra a têmpora, tremendo – Te vejo do outro lado, cara.

Ouviu o som da arma disparando. Ouviu o baque do corpo sem vida de seu irmão ao seu lado. Num movimento desesperado, conseguiu mover sua mão o bastante para pegar a mão já fria dele. O frio do medo o percorreu quando não sentiu mais a presença viva de seu irmão ao seu lado, e encarou o prospecto de uma vida sem ele, caso esse plano falhasse. Sentiu-se entorpecer de uma maneira diferente e o mundo ao seu redor pareceu apagar. Sabia, agora, que aquele era o fim. Sabia que estava livre daquele corpo e daquele sofrimento de sua vida.

Não tinha mais medo, de repente. Deixando seus olhos se fecharem, se lembrou da vez em que estiveram no paraíso. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era seguir a estrada. Em certo ponto, encontraria seu irmão mais velho. Não tinha dúvidas. Como poderia haver um céu aonde não houvesse seu irmão mais velho, afinal? Sorrindo, pronto para encontrar Dean, Sam partiu, certo de que em breve estariam juntos, como não tinham estado há um longo, longo tempo.

_**FIM**_

**Nota final:** _Bem, gente, eu não sei o que me possuiu para escrever essa história... Sei muito menos o que me possuiu para ter coragem de postá-la! Mas deve ter sido algum demônio sussurrando no meu ouvido! Só pode ter sido! Lol_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Acho que apesar do Dean ter ficado levemente OOC vocês não vão ligar, né? Ahaha Meu Deus, espero que vocês não liguem! xD Confesso que to meio envergonhada disso aqui rsrsrs Por favor, me digam o que acharam antes que eu afogue no meu próprio receio e apague isso tudo! Lol_

_Alguns de vocês podem questionar se Sam e Dean vão para o paraíso... Eles fizeram várias coisas e no fim, o que Dean fez nessa história não foi só suicídio (embora ele estivesse morrendo, ele quis ir ao mesmo tempo que Sam e cometeu esse pecado final), mas ele também foi responsável pela morte do seu irmão. Bem, cada um tem suas crenças e eu não quero ofender a religião de ninguém, mas gosto de pensar que o cara lá de cima consegue enxergar tons de cinza e diferenciar os heróis dos vilões aqui... Quero acreditar que por tudo de bom que já fizeram, esses dois merecem o paraíso como nenhum outro ser humano nesse mundo pode merecer! Quero acreditar que eles terão seu próprio pedacinho do paraíso juntos, como sempre foram feitos para ter._

_Estou torcendo para que minha viagem valha seu review ^^ Unzinho só, vai! Faça meu dia mais feliz! =) Ta vendo aquele link ali embaixo dizendo: Me aperta, me aperta! Srsrs Vai, você consegue! lol_

_Beijos e espero que voltem para mais histórias, mesmo que essa não tenha sido minha história mais perfeita, confesso! XD_

_Até mais e obrigada por lerem! o/_

_Rosetta_


End file.
